Overthrow
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: Lucy knew she shouldn't have defied the natural order of things. It was obvious that this "Kingdom" needed saving and she was the only one willing to do it. So what exactly do a Dragon and a Princess have in common? AU


**A/N: I wanted to write a fan fic like this for a LONG time. Especially because my friend and I came up with concept together, so without further to do on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess who discovered that she was born into the wrong person.

"Lady Lucy, are you quite sure that you will be walking to school? It seems most unbecoming of a woman in your stature."

"Uh no thank you, walking will do me just fine."

Oh yes. She was definitely unfit to live this lifestyle.

With hair as gold and silken as the wheat fields, complimented by the fair complexion her skin had on her well-shaped figure, Lucy Heartfilia had a good name and fortune in her favor as well. Having entered her first ever pubic school "Fairy Tail" seemed to be her main point of interest these days. And with her being the tender age of seventeen, became graced to the adventures of High School.

Beneath the stone brick wall laid the audacious institution. Being notorious for its unorthodox and delinquent students, she remembered the argument she had with her father the night before, leaving her to cry the night away.

"_I'll give you three months to decide. After that, we're taking you out of that pathetic excuse for a school and marry you off. Do you hear me Lucy? We don't have time to waste with your odd fascinations, so quit gambling with your life and do as I say."_

Her father's words still echoed in her head, as if a dream long since remembered.

Taking one step at a time, she entered the school grounds, taking quick notice of the stares she received as she walked inside. Feeling self-conscience, she began to fidget with her school uniform, constant whispers of doubt racing through her head as she fixed her pleated skirt for the fifth time.

'Do I stand out a lot? Is my hair not fixed right?'

She thought, biting her lower lip in embarrassment at being under everyone's scrutiny.

"Hey! Get back here you bastard!"

Chocolate eyes widened in surprise at the boy with spiky pink hair who was yelling. Blinking in response, she failed to notice the raven haired teen that was running towards her.

"What did you say you ass-"

With a loud yelp, the blonde haired girl lied on the dirt floor, feeing pain shoot through her body as she collided into the dark haired stranger. Hearing him curse, she watched as he rubbed his head, gritting his teeth as he massaged the bump that was soon developing.

"H-hey you ok?" he asked, making her flinch in response at hearing his low octave voice.

Not trusting herself to speak, she shook her head in response, causing him to lift a brow in question.

"Are you sure? Because I can always take you to see the nurse, she may not be too friendly, but she sure is helpful." He offered, dusting himself before helping her stand up.

"N-no I'm fine. Thank you though." She smiled meekly.

Smiling back in return, it was only then that she realized that his shirt was missing, exposing his well-built muscles. Lucy blushed furiously at the half-naked man before her.

'Is this how all men dress nowadays?!'

"Alright stripper, quit your running and fight me!" the pair both turned to see the rosy haired man yelling, clenching his fists tightly as he readied himself to fight.

Releasing a sigh, the half-naked man scratched his head in annoyance, leaving a crowd to gather around the two as they began to argue. The students constantly chanted for the two to fight, making Lucy fluster and search for some safe haven to hide in.

"You're not worth my time. I already told you Salamander."

"What you got a date with Leon that you can't cancel?"

"W-why you…"

The crowd grew louder as the heavy banter flew back and forth between the two. It was all such a blur to her. One minute they were fighting holding each other in headlocks, and the next thing she knew they were being scolded by an elderly man.

"What just happened?"

"Hm, oh the principal had to separate Natsu and Grey again. Those two just never learn to stop do they?" a girl with blue hair answered.

"O-Oh, I guess not. Ehehehehe…" the blonde sweat dropped, embarrassed at thinking out loud. The bluenette stared at the mysterious girl before her eyes lit up. Clasping her hands in her own, she began to introduce herself.

"Oh! You must be the new girl here that everyone was talking about. Hi my name's Levy McGarden! Wow! You look so cute, it's no wonder all the guys have their eyes on you." Lucy blushed at her unwavering compliments before frowning.

'There's that word again…'

"Huh? What's wrong?" Levy asked, noticing the downcast look that etched across the girls face.

"I… I have to go." She hurriedly responded, turning on her heel to leave. "Oh, but it was nice meeting you Levy!"

'Cute… I hate that word. It makes me feel weak and precious like a porcelain doll. But I'm not weak. And I'm not a doll… I'm…'

* * *

Eyes stared intently at the clean linoleum floor beneath her feet. After running away, she found solitude in an empty classroom as she sat against the bare wall, hugging her feet close to her chest. Deep in thought, Lucy clutched onto the hem of her skirt, unaware of the stranger watching her.

'Mama… how many tears did I shed after you left me?'

A loud whistle ricocheted off the walls, startling her.

"What are you doing here weirdo?"

Onyx orbs stared intently at her. The pink haired boy from this morning glared at her, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for her answer. It wasn't until she witnessed him huff in annoyance that she began to speak.

Lifting her chin up defiantly at him, she answered, "What's it to you, pinky?"

A tick mark presented itself on the male's forehead, warning her of her rude remark.

"_Pinky?_" he sounded the word out, making it sound as if he said 'splattered guts'. "I think you have the wrong idea hear Blondie," Lucy watched him cautiously as he approached her, getting down on one knee to meet her level he flashed her a dark grin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Something about the way his behavior was, reminded her of a predator stalking its prey; making her leave a mental note to watch documentaries on animal behaviors more often.

Planting his strong tan arms on both sides of her head, he leaned forward. Feeling the warm breath fan across her face alerted her of the danger she was in, but she refused to give in and let him know of the terror she felt.

"You see… _I'm_ the one in charge here ok? Not you. So if you think that you can just waltz right in here and demand that I bend to your will, then you are _sorely _mistaken." He finished, flashing his white canines at hearing her gulp in fear.

"But you see _good sir_," she spoke, her voice dripping with venom as she spoke, "Every king has his reign, and then he falls and lets someone else rule. _That_ is the order of things." Lucy smirked at seeing the boy's smug grin drop from his face.

"Well _Blondie, _looks like you have a brain after all. And here I thought that stereotype was true."

"If we're going by stereotypes… then I guess it's safe to say that you will lead a very good amount of unsatisfied women in your company, judging by your overly compensation for machismo."

_Lucy-1_

_Natsu-0_

Growling in anger, Natsu stood up, glaring daggers at her as she sat smugly, mentally patting herself of the back. Turning his back to her, she heard him swear revenge on her before exiting.

"Oh, Natsu…" she stood, fixing her clothes as she proceeded to walk to her class. "Its silly boys like you that misjudge girls like me." She said to no one in particular patting the set of keys that she had stolen from his pocket during their "battle".

"You'll soon learn that this little princess doesn't need a hero to fight her battles for her!"


End file.
